shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roronoa D. Mikayla/Personality and Relationships
Personality Mikayla is a very complex woman; at first glance she is a very cold and indifferent woman. However, she has a lot of pride in herself and abilities, even though that she was shunned by her own family. Mikayla has no feelings to them, she has a passionate hate for them. Because she living in the shadows of Zoro as one of the best swordsmen in the land, Mikayla only thinks of him as just an ordinary pirates. She is a very passionate woman; she speaks her opinion and is not traditional. She is a woman as well, not letting men walk all over her and use her for their own game. So it is safe to say she is a very independent woman. Well because she was forced to leave her own home and was disowned by her own family. She has become a lone wolf for years and she doesn’t take kindly to strangers. Mikayla however is very protective of her Nakama, her crew who were just her. She offers them to join her, because they were shunned like she was. So she seems to have a bit of heart to those that are in her shoes. She only cares for them and she gets very angry if someone harms them. Mikayla however can have a heart for something, as shown when she met Morimura. She could tell that the boy was an orphan and was a bit of an outcast as well. So she seemed to have a bit of a friendly face, but she is very serious and calm. She doesn’t show fears to others, even if their reputation said that they were even a killer. Shown when she told Demetrius that she never feared any of his allies or himself. As she protects her own crew members and will gladly die for them, she is a great captain as well. She is wise be on her years, she often tells almost a parable. However, to others Mikayla is completely heartless; she also claims that she can read people. Often picking out by their own reactions to her words, then playing off of that she can hit a nerve. She also seems to believe that the strongest will survive and the strong are to crush the weak in order to show them their power. Thus why she has taken countless lives in order to prove her point, she doesn’t feel anything for the normal ones or their suffering. However to most she meets, she is nearly as ruthless and sadistic as her crew members, having no qualms with claiming the lives of her victims. She derives a demented form of amusement from others' suffering, apparently due to her upbringing as an assassin, and is lethally addicted to murdering others. She loves to warp her hair threads around the necks of her opponents, mocking and often yelling at them. She has pride in her skills, she is never really shaken by opponents. Mikayla also has a bad habit of "playing puppet master". Where she attacks her hair threads to opponents, lifting them up and fighting their own allies. She seems to enjoy do this and going into a childish state, asking why it is over quickly. Relationship Family Zoro Even though her and Zoro had never interacted with each other, Mikayla wishes to finish off. She had never respected him, often Mikayla thinks of him as nothing more. Even though he is a supernova him, she has no fear of him. However, she gets annoyed when others come to her thinking that her crew is Zoro's and in the end the comers never live. Yoro Mikayla had shown to have attack Yoro first, wanting to start with one of them. She had revealed to Yoro of her three brand marks, however oddly enough Yoro seemed to have seen Mikayla pain and then wanted to side with her. However, Mikayla doesn't seem to trust him at all. So at the moment she is on edge when it comes to Yoro, she is extremely careful for something he has planned. Senshi Mikayla hates Senshi the most for a few reasons the first being that she often had called Mikayla a slut and thought of her as nothing. Mikayla had never liked even from a baby, hating the fact that she has people that lover her and never shunned her. Mikayla also knows of her own crew and her connections to the Skyliner Pirates. As of now Mikayla is a bit scared of her because, of the number of the Skyliners and Senshi's own crew. If a confrontation was to come and Mikayla didn't have the Hakuri crew backing her up, so would be finished. Recently that Senshi was the one who had killed Mikayla's and Reiniku's first born. The baby turning out to be a stillborn, so now Mikayla has the ever more reason to kill Senshi for taking the life of her first born son. Jakiro Mikayla has forseen that many of the Roronoa family would come after her, as shown when she heard of Jakiro. She doesn't really fear him, but she had commented that she knows that he has support and if a fight can to them. It would end in death with one of them, but Mikayla is determined not to die by his hands. She has to hunt down those have shunned her. Crew Her crew is her Nakama and those who help her take on all of the normals. She often gives praise and speeches to her crew to get them in high spirits. As this results in for each and every members wishing to protect their captain, because they think of her as a mother. Reiniku Mikayla and Reiniku have known each other for many years, Reiniku was the first member of her crew. Mikayla and Reiniku seem to be in love with each other, even though many would question as why she would love him. Although the twos relationship has been compared to that of Silver and Senshi, Reiniku loves Mikayla to the point that he will give his own life for her. Mikayla the same for Reiniku, the true love for eachother has been tested. Shown when X-Drake, had fought Mikayla and Reiniku ragingly had entered into the battle and gave a humiliating defeat to X-Drake. It has been hinted that they both wish to have children, whenever Mikayla and her crew kills off the rest of the Roronoa family members. Nobutaka Mikayla holds Nobutaka's stragety in such high standards, she praises him for being the best navigator and strategist in the land. Nobutaka, takes her praises very well and loves his captain. Since he himself is an openly gay man, he has found her to be one of his closest friends. But like all of the other members, Nobutaka doesn't care about others only him and his crew. Thinking of Mikayla as a great captain and hates the Roronoa family for what they have done to her. Detras Maquillaje Detras being another odd ball, a cross dresser much like Izo. Mikayla does praise Detras for his skills with a sword and fire arms, calling him the most beautiful man in the world. Detras also thinks much like Mikayla, extremely passionate and is never afraid to kill. Karasugami Mikayla and Karasumgami are like sisters, the two do train together and Karasugami hates the Roronoa family just as much as Mikayla. Often even feeling sympathy pains for her, the two are very protective of their fellow crew members as well. Silencioso Mikayla seems to like Silencioso since he has been asked to join, however he never speaks so their relationship has not been revealed yet. However, Mikayla has seen his face and she knows why he has been an outcast. Gladly letting him join her crew. Allies Hakuri Crew Mikayla accepted their alliances for one reason, the hakuri crew is after many different pirate crews and other groups. She hopes that they could lead her to Senshi and Yoro, then getting their help to kill the two. However, Mikayla also knows just as well as Demetrius, that the girl has connections to the Skyline pirates. So naturally to show their own dominance, both crews wishes to take out the skyline pirates and all others who are a threat to their ambitions. However, in a strange feeling of sorriness she felt that the crew were outcasts as well. Thus why they would jump at the chance to help Demetrius and his crew. Demetrius D. Xavier Mikayla sees Demetrius as a second father, she has the greatest respect for him. As well since he lets the crew say on the mother hakuri in times of trouble and she is and her is under his protections. Gekko Moriah Mikayla has also found Gekko and the thriller back as a ally as well, however it is unknown to how they found each other. But Moriah seems to like Mikaylas own personality and thus why he agreed to become her ally. Enemies Kojiro Uesugi She thinks of Kojiro as a pig, because he had captured her and tried to have his way with her. However, Mikayla escaped and left since then Kojiro has put out his own bounty on Mikayla's head at 400,000,000 for anyone who could kill her and bring her body to him. Marines Mikayla hates the marines as well, because of them always out casting pirates and others alike. She doesn't regret a thing for every marine she cuts down, a famous story about her. She once was paid by the rear admiral to have night with him. However, he was a married man and he had two children. But she seen no point in him living, so she killed him. However, he begged for his own and even brought up that he was a young father of two. Mikayla only smiled and told him that she isn't a woman who cares for children of the normal ones. Tashigi Mikayla has a great rivalary with Tashigi, since Mikayla holds one of the 12 as well. But Tashigi thinks of Mikayla as a monster and doesn't deserve to have one. But most of the times, Mikayla has defeated Tashigi. Others Morimura Mikayla had met Morimura a few times, and from the second she laid eyes onto him. She could tell that he was an orphan, so Mikayla found him to be just like her. Thus why she opened up to him and had let him become an unofficial member of her crew. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21 Category:Deceased